1. Field of the Disclosure
Aspects of the present disclosure generally relates to an ink tank provided with a function of notifying information with light and the like and relates to a printing apparatus capable of mounting the ink tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
A serial scan inkjet printing apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-93328 is configured to, with a light emitting portion provided in an ink tank, notify that fixing of an ink tank to a carriage has been completed. Contacts that are connected to the light emitting portion are disposed at portions where the ink tank and the carriage oppose each other such that when mounting the ink tank in the carriage, the fixing of the ink tank is completed after the contacts are connected.